This invention relates generally to electrical power systems, and more specifically to systems and methods for monitoring, managing and controlling power transmission and distribution systems.
Medium and high voltage electrical generation and transmission systems present complex issues from an oversight, maintenance and control perspective. The scope of such electrical networks and systems, both in terms of the number of interconnected equipment and devices and the geographic areas covered by the transmission and distribution systems, can be enormous. Efficient operation and control of such electrical networks is key to minimizing power interruptions and outages to scores of residential and commercial customers, and/or containing avoiding fault conditions and associated damage to the power system and/or residential and commercial equipment and devices connected to the power system.
Thus far, the capability of power utility firms to reduce power outages and interruptions and to prevent damage associated with electrical faults has been limited by difficulties in collecting sufficient data needed to assess, in a centralized location, operating conditions of the power system at points of interest. Prudent control decisions, identification of problems areas and concerns, and effective troubleshooting of the power system is difficult without adequate data collection and communication to control centers. More effective control schemes for electrical power systems are desired.